From Studying To Snuggling
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss refuses to come to bed after a late-night study session. Blake and Yang are forced to improvised to persuade her. [Bee's Schnees fluff].


**A trade with Kuma! I'm so glad she asked for Bee's Schnees because I love this OT3 and her asking for it motivated me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>From Studying To Snuggling<p>

"Ugghh, I don't know how much longer I can last, you guuuuys."

"You'll last until you've finished studying properly."

"This _is_ kind of a big exam we have tomorrow..."

Yang groaned again as Weiss and Blake shot down her pitiful complaints with fact and reason.

Her partner was right though; they had an exam tomorrow morning that was worth a hefty percentage of their grade in that particular class.

Weiss had made it a point to have the entire team be studying every night for a week now, and tonight was the final review session. She and Blake presently sat at the study table in the room, and there was a vacant seat for Yang as well.

Ruby had already fallen asleep reading on her bed, and her older sister climbed up a bit to cover her in blankets before pulling the Grimm eye-mask over her face to shield her from the lamplight the rest of them still needed.

When Weiss realized her partner was down for the count, she checked the clock and sighed.

"Well, it _is_ already midnight, and she's been studying all week like I've asked her to. Plus, she needs more sleep than the rest of us. So don't wake her."

"Speak for yourself!" Yang whined. "I need sleep, too! _Some_ of us are still growing girls!"

Weiss glared up at her intensely.

"Are you suggesting I'm _not?_"

"Well, let's be honest here, princess-"

"Guys." Blake cleared her throat pointedly to prevent the oncoming argument between her girlfriends.

Yang and Weiss held one another's glares for a moment longer before relenting and letting the conversation drop. With a loud sigh, the blonde plopped back down into her chair between her two girlfriends.

"Come onnn, Weiss," she whined. "Haven't we studied enough? We should sleep tonight so we're ready to tackle this exam head-on tomorrow."

"I won't hurt to refresh our minds with the material before we go to bed," the heiress muttered.

"Stubborn..." Yang gave up on her for the moment and instead turned to her other side. "C'mon Blakey, let's head to bed."

"Just give me a few more minutes."

"Aw- hey, wait! You're not even reading textbooks! You're reading your romance novels!"

"Damn it, Yang!" Blake hissed, ears going flat.

Weiss looked up at the both of them.

"Really, Blake. I expected shirking our studies from Yang, but you too?"

"Sorry," the Faunus girl shrugged. "I was just taking a little break." Under her breath she growled "tattle tail" to her partner.

Weiss' shoulders slumped as she heaved a sigh.

"I'm just trying to look out for you two. Go to bed if you must, then. I've got a few more chapters to look over."

Blake cast her partner a curious glance, and Yang yawned before nodding.

"Alright then," Blake said, addressing Weiss once more. "But when you're ready, you should sleep with us tonight. We'll use my bed, okay?"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "Till then, Blakey and I'll keep it nice and warm for ya!"

Weiss was silent for a moment as she considered; it wasn't too uncommon for the three of them to share a bed, considering their mutual three-way romantic relationship. Plus, she'd certainly appreciate a bit of affection after hours of almost brain-numbing studying.

"Alright. I'll be along soon."

"Great!"

Yang hopped up from her seat and Blake stood as well, closing her book and putting it down on the table. She stretched her arms high above her head, moaning slightly as each of her shoulders popped and the stiffness in her joints began to dissipate at long last.

Yang wrapped her arms around her partner's waist and kissed the side of her neck softly. Blake returned the favor by pressing her lips against her cheek.

But neither of them missed the quick flash of the icy blue gaze that stole a glimpse at them.

Yang almost made a comment about how Weiss was clearly feeling left out, but a silent look from Blake surprisingly stopped her. She'd teased the heiress enough this evening.

Instead, Yang released the Faunus girl and walked slowly over to Weiss' chair, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Don't stay up too late, alright?"

"I won't..." she muttered, slightly embarrassed at herself for how much she was pining for affection, even silently. Blake moved to her other side and bent down to kiss her cheek, warm lips meeting cool skin.

"We'll be waiting for you."

The heiress nodded, and the other two took their cue to leave her be for now.

They headed to Blake's bed, turning off the bedside lamp and leaving the one on the desk by Weiss as the only source of light in the room.

Blake laid herself down, lifting the blankets so Yang could crawl in beside her. The blonde sighed happily as she collapsed onto her side, and Blake slid up to her back, wrapping her arms around her partner and nuzzling her face into that familiar mane of tangled hair.

Yang intended to stay awake until she knew Weiss was resting as well, so for now she closed her eyes only briefly to nap. Evidently, her partner didn't plan to sleep until the heiress was with them either, as Blake was contenting herself with cuddling the blonde to keep herself focused and avoiding sleep just yet. She rubbed her palms slowly over Yang's stomach, letting slip a small purr. Yang whimpered happily at the ministrations on her torso and the little vibrations at her back.

"Mmm, no fair, Blakeeey! You're gonna make me fall asleep... not yet..." Defiantly, she flipped herself over to face her girlfriend.

"Sorry," Blake chuckled. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Now I'm gonna punish you!"

"Was that a pun?"

"...Wow, actually no. I'm so tired I must be losing my touch. But not _literally_~"

With a wink, Yang slipped her hands into place, one on Blake's side and the other atop her head, fingers straying toward her ears. They flicked in anticipation, angling toward the tips of Yang's nails just before they made contact.

Blake sighed blissfully, her eyes closing instantly as a sound of contentment escaped her lips. Yang smirked and scratched a little harder.

"Mmm, yeah I know you love when I touch the ears~" she hummed.

"You're so unfair."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

Blake inclined her head a little to allow her partner easier access to her ears. Yang's nails were scoring all the right places, and the Faunus girl realized it was the first time that day they'd been tended to. They trembled at the contact as the blonde continued to stimulate the sensitive fur, and Blake couldn't hold back the purr any longer.

Her hands reached out to Yang's stomach, fingers curling and uncurling in small kneading motions over her tank top. Yang giggled and kissed the girl's nose, then slid down to her lips. Blake pushed against her mouth to return it, enjoying the feelings of warm nails through the cool fur of her ears.

When at last Yang took a break for herself, the Faunus girl rewarded her with a loud, full purr, refusing to hold back any longer. Yang slid down, resting her head over the other girl's collar, right where the purr and pulse were strongest. She sighed again, smiling as she closed her eyes for a few moments, enjoying Blake's elation just as much as the Faunus herself was.

Meanwhile, Weiss... couldn't concentrate at all.

She kept _trying_ to, but every time she dug up any shred of focus for the text in front of her, a chuckle or squeak from one of her girlfriends would distract her.

She did her best not to look back over her shoulder at them; she didn't really need to – she could imagine exactly what they were doing.

Without her.

But she just wanted to reread this final chapter, just to be safe...

She spent several minutes reading over the same few lines, over and over again, never processing any of the words. Her vision started to blur and she needed to rest her cheek in her palm to try and keep herself from slumping forward onto the desk.

Maybe just for a second she could close her eyes...

Yang and Blake were enjoying their light nap together when a _thump_ had their eyes flying open again. Blake let go of her partner as the blonde sat up quickly, moans of pain coming from across the room.

Weiss had – indeed – slumped tiredly forward and hit her head on the desk, and presently was sitting back up again, rubbing her forehead.

Yang flashed a hopeless smile to her partner before pulling down the blankets and getting out of bed.

"Weiss~" she sang. "I think it's time for bed. Come on now." She crossed the room and placed a hand on the heiress' shoulder, shaking her gently.

Weiss moaned and swatted at her hand weakly.

"Not yet. I'm not finished..."

"Yes you are, honey. C'mon, some rest'll do ya good tomorrow. Promise."

"Not yet-"

"_Yes_, yet. Up ya go!" Yang slipped both hands beneath Weiss' arms and hoisted her manually to her feet. Weiss let out a short shriek of surprise. "Calm down!" Yang soothed. "I'm not gonna drop ya, geez." To prove her point, she supported Weiss until the heiress felt her feet on solid ground again. But she wobbled a bit, and Yang quickly put a hand to her back. "Easy there! Just hold onto me, kay?"

She coaxed the girl toward the bed a little, but Weiss shook her head and refused to take another step.

"Yang, honestly. I was almost finished. Just a few more minutes. Let me-"

"No way. You've studied enough these past few days. And you know what "_studying_" is? "_Stu_dents _dying_! Just come to bed."

"I've got enough energy left in me to study."

Yang pouted and rolled her eyes at her smaller girlfriend, but Weiss clearly wasn't going to give.

That was when the brawler got an idea.

"Then how's about you prove it? Let me have some fun with ya, and then if you're still not tired after that, you can go back to studying."

Weiss gave her a dubious look.

"What do you mean?"

Yang smirked.

"I was hoping you'd ask~"

With one swift motion, she grabbed one of Weiss' hands, placing her other palm on the heiress' hip. Yang took a step back, guiding Weiss with her step for step.

"Let's see if you can handle the _master_," the blonde winked.

"R-Really?" Weiss stammered as she was pulled forward. "Dancing, Yang? It's nearly 1AM!"

"Better than _boring_ studying!"

"Oh, come now-"

"Nah-ah!" Yang pulled her in and silenced her with a quick, soft kiss. "No complaining. We have a deal, remember?"

Weiss huffed and sent her a glare, but said nothing more. Her head was still a bit fuzzy, and her legs and arms were tense from not having been moved much for a few hours until now. But she did her best to keep up with Yang, intent to best her and get back to her books.

Yang went slowly, keeping one arm steady around Weiss' back as she brought her around and around in circles. She spun her a few times, matching her longer stride to Weiss' shorter one, compensating for the difference in pacing with controlled steps.

The heiress did her best to match Yang's surprising zeal, energy she'd likely gathered just now during her nap with Blake.

The Faunus girl watched her two girlfriends from the bed, smiling all the while as they danced. She could tell even Weiss was enjoying herself, smiling a bit and even laughing a few times when Yang picked her up or spun her.

But Yang could tell the heiress was nearing her limit. The girl stumbled more than a few times, and only the blonde's strong grip on her hand or a quick dive forward to catch her prevented her from falling.

After the fifth time Weiss tripped, Yang scooped her up into a hug.

"Oooh~kay. I think that's enough, don't you?"

"P-Put me down, you oaf..." Weiss was panting from exertion, and Yang wasn't sure it was a good idea to let her stand on her own.

"Mm, nah. I'll carry ya to bed, alright?"

"I'm not... tired..."

"Weiss..." With another heavy sigh, Yang gently let her down, releasing her from the hug. She looked up to Blake where her partner was just getting up from her bed.

"I'll take over, Yang."

Weiss looked over her shoulder at her other girlfriend.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Haha, great!" Yang grinned. "You heard her, Weiss! I'm handing you over to Blake!" Taking the heiress' hand, she led her to the Faunus girl who nodded to her partner, indicating she would take care of Weiss from here.

"You're sure looking tired," the onyx-haired girl noted to Yang. "How about you take the bed for now? I'll tire her out until she can't refuse to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang agreed. She kissed Blake's cheek as she passed her, giving Weiss one last pat on the back as well.

The heiress huffed loudly.

"Now hold on just a-"

"Come on."

Blake slipped an arm along the small of her back, bringing the white-haired girl back to the center of the room. Weiss made a small sound of protest, but Blake hushed her with a light kiss to the cheek.

Her technique was very different from Yang's; rather than long strides and multiple, quick spins, Blake's style was more of slow swaying. It was a preferred contrast to what Weiss had just endured, that was for certain.

Blake kept her close, and with their chests pressed together, she could feel Weiss' fast pulse begin to decelerate. Their bare feet padded over the fabrics of the carpet, and at the slower pace, Weiss didn't lose her footing as much.

Yang observed from the bed, winking whenever she caught Blake's eye. There was no way Weiss could argue she could go back to studying after all of this.

Blake kept her grip on Weiss firm, her golden eyes brightening whenever they met with blue, ears perking up every time she saw the tiny smile on the heiress' lips.

After several minutes, she felt Weiss physically begin to weaken and brought them to a halt.

"Tired yet?" Blake wondered.

Weiss was fighting to keep her eyelids up now.

"No..."

"Don't lie."

The taller of the two leaned down and kissed her lips, sharing a bit of air. When she pulled back, Weiss couldn't hold back the yawn, and her eyes fell shut.

"What was that?" Yang called softly. "Still not tired, huh? Well then I guess we're resorting to Plan C!" She hopped up from the bed and walked over toward them.

"What's Plan C?" Blake wondered.

"Well Plan A was me cause I'm _A_ dancing master. Plan B was you because you're _B_lake. Plan C is both of us _C_ombined!" She slipped one arm around each of her girlfriends' waists before stepping between them.

First, she kissed Blake's lips briefly before pressing her lips to the crown of Weiss' head.

Then, she started to move them both, step by step, across the carpet and back again. Blake couldn't help but chuckle as she followed the motions, glancing forward to see Weiss' exasperated expression.

"This is ridiculous..." she muttered.

"No," Yang corrected. "What's ridiculous is you still wanting to study even though it's so late and you're tired."

"I'm _not_-"

"Shhh~" Yang silenced her with another quick kiss to the cheek, and Blake leaned forward to do the same for Weiss' other.

The pouting heiress said nothing more as the two of them continued to lead her quietly about the room, difficult as it was to move as they were.

It was another five minutes or so before Blake put a pacifying hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I think it's time we get some sleep," she murmured, nodding toward their girlfriend. Yang stopped moving and directed her gaze to Weiss – she was just about asleep on her feet.

"What say you, Weissy?" the brawler teased. "Wanna go back to studying?"

Two glazed blue eyes opened into slits and glared up at her.

"Fine... you win..." she mumbled. "Take me to bed..."

"Aaaand there we have it!" Yang cheered triumphantly. "The confession of defeat."

She left Weiss in Blake's arms as she broke away from them and went over to the desk where Weiss had been studying. She flicked off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness now aside from the shafts of moonlight filtering through the curtains.

Returning to her girlfriends, Yang pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, slipping an arm around them both.

"Now then, let's head to bed."

She and Blake each kept one arm around the exhausted heiress as they helped her toward the bed. Yang sat down first, pulling the blankets away so the others could get underneath. Blake urged Weiss to go next and the heiress begrudgingly complied, unsuspectingly slipping directly into the awaiting arms of the blonde brawler.

"C'mere, cutie!" Yang rolled over onto her back, resting Weiss on her stomach as she strained up to kiss the smaller girl's cheeks and nose. Blake laid down beside them and adjusted the blankets as Weiss mumbled protest to all the cuddling.

"What is it?" The Faunus girl wondered playfully. "I thought you weren't tired, Weiss. Why don't you humor us and snuggle for a while?"

"Hush..." Weiss huffed. "I'll reprimand you both for interrupting my studies."

Reaching up, she cupped both of Yang's cheeks firmly, squishing just a bit before diving down to slam a chiding kiss onto her mouth.

Yang hummed in excitement, wiggling a bit beneath her and locking her arms around the girl's waist. She rubbed up and down Weiss' back, and for a moment, Blake enjoyed watching the two, idly curling her fingers through Yang's loose hair.

But Weiss wasn't letting up on the kiss, and before long, Yang started to whimper for air.

Only when she felt like it did Weiss pull away, majorly unfazed as she left the blonde gasping.

"Man!" Yang panted. "H-How d'ya hold out... for so long?"

"I sing, don't you remember? Yang, I've held notes longer than you can hold a kiss. Step up your game, won't you?" She moved down for one more kiss, softer and shorter this time. She then moved to the bridge of Yang's nose before pulling back.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Weiss grunted into her ear.

Yang replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good then. Now," Weiss turned to look to the side. "It's Blake's turn."

"I'm quaking with anticipation," the Faunus purred.

She opened her arms to Weiss as Yang released her. The heiress moved carefully as not to put her weight on anyone's hair, climbing on top of her darker-haired girlfriend before settling down onto her chest just as she'd done for Yang.

"Let's see how long you can last in a kiss, shall we?"

"I'd love nothing more."

Their eyes closed as their lips came together quietly. Blake didn't make noise like Yang did, and it was a bit easier to focus on the kiss like this. Weiss felt hands on her back once more, mapping patterns up and down her spine and shoulder blades.

Blake really thought she stood a chance to hold out against Weiss, if not best her altogether.

But she was betrayed when she felt warm fingers at her ears again, nails scratching gently. She laughed into Weiss' mouth, gasping softly and causing the heiress to pull away.

"What a shame," Weiss cooed smugly. "I win again."

"Not fair," Blake muttered. "Yang, why did you have to-"

"Aww, c'mon, Blakey," Yang whispered as she continued to pet her partner's sensitive ears. "We all know you wouldn't've won anyway."

"Or I _might_ have, and _you_ didn't want to be in last place."

"Maaaaybe that."

"You're unbelievable."

"Now, now, children," Weiss shushed them. "No fighting. It's past 1AM and we should get to sleep."

She trailed a few more tender kisses over Blake's temples and cheeks before slowly slipping off of her, settling into the space between her girlfriends. Yang snaked an arm around her shoulders and rolled the smallest girl over to face her.

"Now look who's talkin' about going to bed. What if Blakey and me aren't done snuggling you yet, hmmm?"

Yang dipped her head to Weiss' collar and squeezed her around the waist. She nestled in and pressed her ear against the heiress' chest until she could detect the gentle thumping of her heartbeat.

Weiss inhaled deeply and let it out as a long sigh as her arms curled around Yang's shoulders and cradled her there. She felt Blake cuddling up to her back, the Faunus' arms joining Yang's around her waist.

Weiss closed her eyes for a few minutes, content to start falling asleep with them like this.

But shortly afterward, she felt Blake's hands slide up her sides to her shoulders where they started to massage. Weiss let out a small squeak of surprise and content. Yang heard it loud and clear, and she pulled away to make herself eye-level with the heiress.

"Blakey's kneading feels good, doesn't it?"

Weiss' only response was another small sound of agreement.

Yang chuckled softly and nudged the white-haired girl's chin upward before kissing her slowly.

Blake continued her motions, pressing the pads of her finger on top of Weiss' shoulders, then sliding down gradually to rub circles over her shoulder blades. At one point, she pushed something just right, and Weiss ended up sighing in absolute bliss.

Yang pulled back from her lips laughing.

"Wow, good goin', Blakey! Ya made her moan right into my mouth!"

"Quiet..." Weiss grumbled, too relaxed to be even flustered anymore.

"Feel better?" Blake wondered.

Rather than answer in words, Weiss showed her appreciation instead by flipping over onto her other side. She wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders and threaded fingers through her soft hair before pulling her into a firm kiss, displaying her thanks for the treatment she'd received.

The subdued purr that had been gathering in Blake's chest until now finally rose in volume all at once, like distant waves of a tide finally coming in and crashing down. Weiss could feel the little vibrations against her collar and her lips curled into a smile. She let one hand stray up to massage the Faunus girl's ears, feeling Yang's hands playing with her own hair as she did so.

Weiss broke the kiss, and Blake's purr got even louder, ears flicking periodically. Her joy was contagious and Weiss giggled a bit, trailing kisses down the girl's neck to the hollow of her throat, where the purr was strongest.

The heiress closed her eyes and listened there for a while, enjoying the sounds of Blake's hearty contentment, and mumbling her own to Yang as the blonde continued combing through her hair. The brawler moved her free hand to Blake's ears to scratch them again, and she brushed Weiss' hair aside to kiss the back of her neck while she was at it.

Weiss was comfortably pressed between them both, but once more, she was denied the bliss that was falling asleep just yet.

Yang pulled at her shoulder a bit, rolling her over to lie on her back. Weiss sighed yet again, her eyes just barely open and able to see in the moonlight. Yang and Blake sat up on either side of her, leaning directly over her to share a long kiss with each other.

When they parted, Blake brushed their noses together coyly.

"Love you, Yang."

"Love ya, Blakey."

Then they both looked down at their third partner.

Blake kissed the heiress one last time, followed by Yang.

"Love you, Weiss."

"Love ya, princess."

"I love you both as well."

At last, the three of them laid down.

Yang rested on her side, her chin atop Weiss' head as she tucked the girl into her side. Blake rested her head on Weiss' chest, draping an arm across her stomach, purring lightly as her ears easily picked up the familiar rhythm of her heartbeat. Yang laid her arm over Blake's, securing both girls loosely in place as Weiss slipped one of her arms beneath each of them, her nails running lightly through soft, thick hair.

"Goodnight, you lovable idiots..." she mumbled.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Night, girls~"

Finally, they could all close their eyes, and it was less than a minute of stillness before sleep encompassed them all in a warm, gentle blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One day I'll do Bee's Schnees that isn't just fluff but today is not that day.**

**Please review!**


End file.
